


Открывая ящик Пандоры

by Paranoiya



Series: Так или иначе [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Apparently the only back story I can imagine for Flip takes place during high school, Dissociation, Don't copy to another site, Flip is figuring himself out, Flip's POV, Gay Flip, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slurs, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Флип Циммерман очень хорош в том, чтобы не думать о вещах. Он не думает о том, каково это быть евреем; он носит Звезду Давида потому, что его бабуля отдала её ему за несколько лет до своей смерти, и это позволяет ему чувствовать себя ближе к ней. Флип вообще не особо задумывается о том кто он. Он работает в полицейском департаменте, но "коп" — это не совсем то, что он думает о себе. По пятницам после работы он часто ездит на окраину города в крошечный бар с закрашенными окнами. Он выпивает пару бутылочек пива и иногда позволяет себе быть снятым каким-нибудь парнем для секса в машине, или в уборной, или в переулке. Но Флип никогда не называет себя геем, даже в своей собственной голове.
Relationships: Ron Stallworth/Flip Zimmerman
Series: Так или иначе [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082507
Kudos: 2





	Открывая ящик Пандоры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open Up The Pit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047662) by [DragonintheLibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonintheLibrary/pseuds/DragonintheLibrary). 



> Авторские предупреждения из оригинального текста  
>  _Я выбрала рейтинг M для этого текста потому, что его суть состоит в расистских, религиозных и гомофобных обвинениях и оскорблениях. Здесь также много других самых разных ругательств. Думаю, что уровень ругательств и оскорблений примерно на том же уровне, или чуть ниже, чем в фильме, но на всякий случай имейте в виду и берегите себя.  
>  Я не еврейка, не коп, и я не была геем или бисексуальным мужчиной в семидесятые. Скорее всего я где-то допустила ошибки. Простите за это.  
> По всей видимости настоящее расследование Рона Сталлворта по отношении ячейки Ку-клукс-клана в Колорадо-Спрингс раскрыло тот факт, что Клан собирался взорвать парочку гей-баров в округе (в некоторых статьях, которые я прочитала, написано, что бары были по соседству с Дэнвером, в других – что они находились в Колорадо-Спрингс).  
> И мой мозг, который уже пытался выяснить как сделать этот фильм чуть более гейским (мой мозг всегда пытается выяснить как лучше сделать всё чуть более гейским) вцепился в этот факт и это было примерно так "с этим можно работать", и вот мы здесь.  
> Название взято из текста песни "Preaching to the Choir Invisible, Part I (What Do You Think Happens When We Die?)" by Quiet Company. Песня не особо имеет что-то с этой историей, она просто мне нравится. И да, я просто не знаю, как называть фанфики._

Флип Циммерман очень хорош в том, чтобы не думать о вещах. Он не думает о том, каково это быть евреем; он носит Звезду Давида потому, что его бабуля отдала её ему за несколько лет до своей смерти, и это позволяет ему чувствовать себя ближе к ней. Флип вообще не особо задумывается о том кто он. Он работает в полицейском департаменте, но "коп" — это не совсем то, что он думает о себе. По пятницам после работы он часто ездит на окраину города в крошечный бар с закрашенными окнами. Он выпивает пару бутылочек пива и иногда позволяет себе быть снятым каким-нибудь парнем для секса в машине, или в уборной, или в переулке. Но Флип никогда не называет себя геем, даже в своей собственной голове. Флип Циммерман ходит на работу, отдыхает, возвращается домой в свою маленькую квартирку. Флип пьёт кофе и пиво, носит фланелевые рубашки, курит сигареты, практикуется на стрельбище, и иногда на выходных он ходит в походы в горы. Он видится с родителями на Хануку; у него не было отношений с тех пор, как в выпускном классе старшей школы его бросила девушка; у него даже нет собаки. Флип Циммерман не особо задумывается о своей жизни, пока не оказывается втянут в работу под прикрытием в роли этого чёртова салаги Рона Сталлворта.

Флип впервые замечает Рона, когда им с Джимми поручают ввести новичка в операцию под прикрытием. Невозможно не заметить Рона: он первый чёрный полицейский в департаменте Колорадо-Спрингс. Но кроме этого, Сталлворт молод и привлекателен, а Флип всегда замечает красивых мужчин. Но он не собирается делать ничего с этим открытием потому, что работа — это работа, и секс не должен с ней пересекаться. Позже, когда Флип и Джимми сидят в неприметной машине, вслушиваясь в то, что улавливает микрофон, прикрепленный к майке Рона, Циммерман слышит, как Рон с немалой долей энтузиазма и опыта флиртует с женщиной, и ловит себя на мысли, что это надо прекращать.

 _Нет, нет,_ — говорит себе Флип. — _Здесь нечего прекращать. Ты работаешь с новичком, и это не важно, нравятся ему женщины или нет. Ничего не будет на твоём, блядь, рабочем месте, идиот._

И Флип Циммерман решительно заталкивает все мысли о привлекательности салаги в самый дальний уголок своей головы — туда, куда он вообще не заглядывает, — и снова фокусируется на происходящем.

Операция заканчивается, новичка прикрепляют к наркотикам на постоянку и внезапно, едва ли не молниеносно, Флип оказывается под прикрытием в роли долбанного расиста, используя чёртово имя Рона Сталлворта. Циммерман позволяет ядовитым словечкам выползать из своего рта. Словам, что он перестал слышать ещё в старшей школе, когда начал бить ребят, которые звали его "жид", его лучшего друга — "педик", а их одноклассников — "нигеры". Флип бил людей, так что он не был вынужден больше выслушать оскорбления, а сейчас он сам сыплет ими налево и направо без тени сомнения. Может быть, ему стоило послушать своего школьного учителя английского и пойти на прослушивание в школьную пьесу: как оказалось, Флип чертовски хороший актер.

И вот Флип оказывается в подвале грёбаного сторонника Арийцев с пистолетом, направленным ему в лицо. Он втирает этому агрессивно размахивающему пистолетом ублюдку, что Холокост был лучшим, что когда-либо происходило в мире, и клянется, что он никакой не еврей. Циммерман фонтанирует самой ненавистной чушью о своем собственном народе, и думает, про себя: “Я умру в этом подвале, пока притворяюсь гомофобным расистским антисемитским куском дерьма. Блядь, я сдохну с этой уродливой маской и никогда от этого не отмоюсь”.

Он остается в живых. И на следующий день он оказывается в архиве, в который его затащил новичок, за то, что Флип не хочет умирать от рук этих долбанных нацистов, что пытается отступить, что не воспринимает это достаточно лично. “Это просто должно быть моей работой”, — думает Флип, выходя из архива и прикуривая по дороге сигарету. Но салага каким-то образом застревает у него в голове. В том самом уголке, в который он никогда не заглядывает, где находятся все те вещи, о которых он никогда не думает. И неожиданно Флип начинает думать обо всех этих вещах. Он думает о том, как ходит в бабушкину синагогу пару раз в год, хотя толком не знает молитв. Флип думает о Звезде Давида, которую она подарила ему на его тринадцатилетие, и как оставшаяся часть того дня рождения была абсолютно такой же, как и всегда: с праздничным тортом, комиксами и новым футбольным мячом. Он думает о том, как в старшей школе они проходили Холокост. О том, каким отстраненным он чувствовал себя от всего этого: от людей и событий, словно на самом деле он не был евреем, как будто он даже не присутствовал в классе.

Членский билет приходит по почте: Рон Сталлворт — ку-клукс-клановец. Флип говорит новичку, что он думал о том, что это значит — быть евреем. А ещё он думал о крошечном баре с закрашенными окнами, и о том, почему Лора бросила его в старшей школе ( _Ты милый, Флип. Но я у меня никогда не было чувства, что я действительно по-настоящему тебе нравлюсь_ ). А ещё о том, как же умён, привлекателен и предан делу настоящий Рон Сталлворт. Но об этом Флип новичку не рассказывает.

И вот Циммерман сидит в своём грузовике с Айвенго и смотрит на проезжающие мимо патрульные машины, и ждёт, когда же начнется сожжение креста. Айвенго спрашивает о C4, и Флип ненавязчиво расспрашивает его об этом (с ним это всегда проще, чем с остальными потому, что парень всегда пьян).

— Эти педики даже не узнают, что это было, — говорит Айвенго.

— Какие педики? — спрашивает Флип.

Айвенго называет два бара, в один из которых иногда ходит Флип. Он облажался, он чертовски облажался. Что, если они уже были там? Что, если они видели его? Новичок отправляет целый отдел кататься по округе, так что расистские головорезы начинают дергаться и всё отменяют. Флип доигрывает свою роль до конца вечера, бросая пару грязных оскорблений, но он не чувствует себя здесь. Всё кажется нереальным. Когда ублюдочные фашисты и сторонники превосходства белой расы разъезжаются по домам, Циммерман возвращается к своему грузовику, но не садится внутрь. Он прислоняется к двери и прикуривает, пытаясь успокоиться. Флип удивленно наблюдает за тем, как Рон идёт к нему через неосвещенную парковку. Должен ли он быть удивлен? Он не может вспомнить, должны ли они встретиться здесь или в участке, или в участке завтра утром.

Рон прислоняется к грузовику рядом с Флипом и говорит что-то самодовольное о неслучившемся сожжении.

— Я спёкся, — говорит Флип, тревожно дергаясь от никотина или, может быть, от того, что никотина слишком мало.

— Что? Нет, я не слышал, чтобы они говорили что-то такое. Что случилось?

— Ты слышал их, — настаивает Флип. — Они хотят взорвать те два бара.

— И? — говорит Рон, явно не врубаясь. — Они хотят взорвать их, но они не взорвут их. Вот почему мы здесь.

— Ты не понимаешь, — говорит Флип. — Это, блядь, мой бар. Они хотят подорвать мой долбанный бар, а это означает, что они должны сначала изучить место, и тогда они смогут увидеть меня, так что я больше не могу туда ходить. Или я должен буду пойти с ними как Рон Сталлворт, чтобы присмотреться к нему, и кто-то может узнать меня там потому, что это, блядь, мой бар. И я говорю тебе: я — спёкся.

— Всё будет в порядке. Мы их остановим. Никто тебя не раскусит.

Всё, что говорит Рон, никак не относится к делу. К тому, что Флип только что сказал, что он завсегдатай гей-бара. Рон словно пропустил всё это мимо ушей.

— Я еду домой, — говорит Флип. — Отойди от моего грузовика. Увидимся завтра.

— Ты не можешь вести, — отвечает Рон, бросая на него взгляд. — У тебя трясутся руки.

— Съебись от моей машины.

— Я тебя подвезу, — говорит Рон. — Дай мне ключи.

По какой-то причине, может быть потому, что Флип уже понял, что он никогда не переспорит Рона — каждый раз, когда он пытается, то только причиняет себе боль, — а может быть потому, что Флип не хочет сейчас быть один, он отдает ключи Сталлворту.

Флип забирается на пассажирское сиденье собственного грузовика и прикуривает ещё одну сигарету. Он настолько сфокусирован на том, чтобы унять дрожь в руках, что не замечает, куда его везет Рон.

— Это не мой дом.

— Ты живёшь слишком далеко, — говорит Сталлворт. — А я — ближе. Уже поздно, и я не повезу тебя через весь Колорадо-Спрингс, когда у меня есть идеальный удобный диван.

Флип может заметить, что Рон предложил только его подвезти. Он может уточнить, что его квартира в пятнадцати минутах отсюда. Но Флип не делает этого — только вздыхает и выбирается из грузовика. Он прикуривает снова и понимает, что это его последняя сигарета и пачка пуста. Флип, следуя за Роном, поднимается в квартиру напарника.

— Чувствуй себя как дома. Если что, в холодильнике есть пиво, — говорит Рон и исчезает в другой комнате.

Флип хочет выпить пива. Никотин не смог его успокоить, может быть, получится у алкоголя. Холодильник Рона полон ловко разложенными свежими фруктами и овощами, а лучшая его часть — упаковка из шести бутылок пива — стоит сзади. Флип берёт одну бутылку и откручивает крышку, когда Сталлворт возвращается в гостиную с подушкой и стопкой простыней. Циммерман старается не смотреть на согнувшегося над диваном Рона, так что он отворачивается и смотрит в окно над кухонной раковиной. Он наблюдает за тёмной тихой улицей и пьёт своё пиво.

— Голоден? — спрашивает Сталлворт, заходя на кухню.

— Я мог бы поесть, — говорит Флип, пожимая плечами: он уже спокойнее, чем был час назад, но всё ещё не совсем в своей тарелке.

Рон кипятит воду на плите, делает салат, готовит пасту и подогревает какой-то соус в сковородке.

— Я должен что-то сделать? — спрашивает Флип, а потом добавляет: — Чтобы помочь.

Рон бросает на него странный взгляд, и вот Флип уже сидит за столом тканевыми салфетками и стаканами воды, словно он снова ребенок за обеденным столом своих родителей. Рон приносит ему большую тарелку, нагруженную салатом, и небольшую миску с пастой. Соотношение зеленых листьев к нормальной еде однозначно качнулось в сторону первых, но Флип просто говорит:

— Спасибо за ужин.

Паста исходит аппетитным паром, и его желудок урчит: в конце концов, он действительно голоден. Флип съедает всё подчистую, даже салат, и с жадностью выпивает свою воду.

— Уже поздно, — говорит Рон. — Я, пожалуй, пойду прикорну.

Флип устал. Он должен просто пойти и отключиться на диване. В конце концов, все его заботы никуда не денутся до утра. Но он просто не может этого сделать.

— Это всё? — спрашивает Циммерман. — Ты просто даёшь мне пиво, готовишь мне ужин и отправляешь меня спать на свой диван?

— Да?

— Я сказал тебе, что я — голубой, и ты никак на это не реагируешь?

— Во-первых, ты мне этого не говорил, — парирует Рон. — Ты сказал, что ты часто ходишь в один из гей-баров нашего города.

— Хорошо. Я — голубой.

— О’кей.

— О’кей?! И всё? Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать? — Флип устал, и ему стоит просто забить на это, но он правда не может.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

— Не знаю! Скажи, что ты удивлён. Скажи, что ты знал всё это время. Скажи, что ты собираешься рассказать об этом шефу. Назови меня чёртовым педиком. Просто скажи что-то!

— Хорошо, — говорит Рон. — Я не собираюсь докладывать об этом шефу. Не то, чтобы я думал, что он выкинет тебя из полиции, но мне не хочется поднимать шум. Я никому не сказал на работе, в смысле я ещё не сказал никому на работе, что я… бисексуал.

— О.

— Теперь ты знаешь, — говорит Рон. — О’кей?

— О’кей, — отвечает Флип.

— Ложись спать. Мне точно нужно лечь.

— О’кей, — снова отвечает Циммерман.

Рон уходит в спальню и закрывает дверь. Флип снимает обувь, свой ремень и рубашку. Он ложится на диван между мягкими хрустящими простынями, под связанное крючком покрывало. Циммерман лежит какое-то время без сна потому, что всё вокруг незнакомо и потому, что его голове настоящий кавардак. Слово "бисексуал" открывает что-то внутри Флипа. Он не думал о каких-либо словах в отношении себя. Он никогда не думал — бисексуал, гомосексуал, гетеро, гей. Он спал с мужчинами потому что… он давно сказал себе, что спит с мужчинами потому, что так проще. И в каком-то смысле так и было. Флип довольно легко мог получить анонимный, безэмоциональный секс с мужчинами: он не хотел отношений, ему просто был нужен рядом кто-то ещё. Но сейчас, когда Флип думает об этом, думает о сексе, даже если он стал более труднодоступным, думает о том, что может снова желать каких-то отношений, то понимает, что он мог бы хотеть эти гипотетические отношения только с мужчиной.

Он не был расстроен, когда Лора порвала с ним: встречаться с ней было просто. Так же просто, как секс в машинах, где он ничем не рисковал. И сейчас, когда этот доступный секс и его неполное гей-бар-существование, могут раскрыть его, как копа под прикрытием, Флип понимает, что он не хочет умирать, живя вот так — лишь наполовину. Он засыпает под звучание слова "бисексуал", которое говорит Рон Сталлворт у него в голове.  
  


  


***

Флип просыпается на следующее утро с солнцем, бьющим ему в глаза: он стонет и переворачивается на другой бок. Рон на кухне варит кофе.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Сталлворт. — Как тебе приготовить яйца?

— У меня нет времени на завтрак, — отвечает Флип. — Мне нужно доехать до дома и переодеться перед работой.

— Оно есть. Мы были на задании вчера поздно ночью. Никто в управлении не ждёт нас сегодня рано. Так, как тебе приготовить яйца?

— Жареными, — сдаётся Флип, встает и уходит в ванную.

Когда он входит на кухню, яйца вовсю шкворчат на сковородке, а на барной стойке уже стоят две тарелки, полные свежих нарезанных персиков с йогуртом. Флип наливает себе кофе и прислоняется к стойке.

— Нормально спалось?

— Ага, — отвечает Флип и делает большой глоток, наслаждаясь жжением в своей глотке.

Рон выкладывает яичницу на тарелки и уносит их на стол, жестом приглашая Циммермана сесть.

Флип садится за стол, и они завтракают.

— Ты правда хорошо готовишь, — говорит Флип после того, как заканчивает со своей порцией. — Спасибо, что накормил меня. Дважды.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — отвечает Сталлворт. — Съешь персики — я думаю, у тебя скоро начнётся цинга.

Флип бросает на Рона сердитый взгляд поверх своей кружки с кофе, но он голоден, так что накалывает кусочек персика на свою вилку и съедает его.

— Доволен? — спрашивает он после.

— Ага, — отвечает Рон. — Доедай.

Они доедают завтрак. Флип хочет ещё кофе, так что он выпивает ещё одну кружку, пока моет посуду, пытаясь не подслушивать, как Рон одевается в соседней комнате.

Сталлворт выходит из спальни, когда Флип как раз заканчивает с посудой.

— Я поехал, — говорит Циммерман. — Увидимся на работе.

— Хей, — говорит Рон, и Флип останавливается и смотрит на напарника.

— Ты будешь в порядке. Я прослежу, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Они не выяснят, кто ты, и они не взорвут твой бар. Всё будет хорошо.

Флип набирает воздуха, но не знает, что сказать, так что он просто кивает.

— Увидимся на работе.  
  


  


***

Флип едет домой, принимает душ и надевает чистые вещи. Дело в том, что… О’кей, дело в том, что Рон — красивый, умный, уверенный в себе Рон — назвал себя бисексуалом. И Флип ответил ему… ну, он устроил полную неразбериху потому, что всегда устраивает настоящий бардак из этого. Но дело в том, что Флип пытался сказать Рону, пытался сказать самому себе, что он… гей.

Флип Циммерман — еврей, детектив полицейского управления Колорадо-Спрингс, работающий под прикрытием, чтобы найти и поймать ку-клукс-клановцев — гей. Флип глубоко вздыхает и запускает ладонь в волосы. Вот в чём дело.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено в рамках зимнего Комбата-20 для команды [Nastoyashee Sveklo](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661795)
> 
> Если вам понравился текст, загляните к автору и поставьте ему kudos ♥


End file.
